The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of yarn transport mechanism at a needle band weaving machine.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide at a needle band weaving machine the most uniform possible infeed of the yarn or the like which is to be conveyed and to be able to optionally regulate the conveyed yarn quantity depending upon requirements.
Now in order to implement this object as well as others which will become more readily apparent as the description proceeds, the inventive yarn transport mechanism for a needle band weaving machine comprises a carrier which can be placed into revolving motion with variable speed, this carrier possessing a friction coating against which there can be placed the yarn which is to be conveyed for the purpose of entrainment thereof.
Preferably the carrier which can be placed into revolving motion is constituted by an endless transport belt which travels over rollers and is equipped with the friction coating or covering.